Surprise Attack from Natsume
by soleil-moon1120
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so so so so sooooo sorry! It's been about 6 months and you guys deserve a chapter 2! I won't make any promises that a chapter 3 will come soon after but i'll get to work after finishing chap 2. Well anyway, enjoy! And be sure to be t


**AUTHORS NOTE:** I'm so so so so sooooo sorry!!! It's been about 6 months and you guys deserve a chapter 2! I won't make any promises that a chapter 3 will come soon after but i'll get to work after finishing chap 2. Well anyway, enjoy!!! ^_^ And be sure to be tuned in for more! ;)

Mikan panicked. She fell to the wet cemented ground below her. It really wasn't a great day at all for her. First she was last to class and got in trouble by Mr. Narumi, got hit by her best

friend Hotaru with her baka gun twice (and that really hurt too), dragged through campus by Natsume, tripped and walked on a broken ankle and now dripping wet right in front of him.

She looked at him with her wide eyes almost about to burst. He stared back apologetically. She opened her mouth to say something but he suddenly turned away, put his hands behind

his head and started to walk the opposite direction.

"Where are you going Natsume?!" She yelled.

He stopped. "Never mind about what i said. You're an eye sore to look at and it's pouring hard so i'll just head home now. You'll catch a cold if you just sit there." He waited for her

reaction. There wasn't any. He turned around with a shocked look to find Tsubasa behind her very mad and angry.

"A gentleman never leaves a lady in the pouring rain Natsume." He said staring straight at him.

Mikan looked up and smiled widely. She whipped the diminutive tears that suddenly rolled down her cheeks.

"Tsubasa-aaa!! The meanie Natsume dragged me out here and i can't get up!"

Natsume ignored the baby-ish Mikan and turned around as Tsubasa lifted her from the ground. He knew she only acts like that in front of Tsubasa. She would never let him carry her.

'Stupid poka-dots. She was fine a minute ago. She acts all innocent when Tsubasa is here but i can't seem to do anything for her. Whatever. Why do i care so much anyway?'

Tsubasa looked down at his arms as Natsume disappeared and a smoke of fire replaced him. Tsubasa carried her under a tree so they wouldn't be totally soaked in the rain. He placed

her two feet on the ground.

"Where do you want to go Mikan?"

"I want to see Hotaru. I miss her. Can we go to her dorm and drop me off there?"

"Sure. But tell me something." He paused to look at her.

"Did you fall on your own clumsiness, or did Natsume do something to you?"

"Well he wanted to show me something so he dragged me all the way over here and on the way i tripped over this very large pebble-"

"You tripped over a pebble?"

"I didn't see it and i was trying to keep up. Natsume runs like thunder. I'm just an average girl who can't run for her life."

He chuckled. "Ok, so he didn't physically do anything, right?"

"No. Well i don't think so. Natsume could be a big meanie sometimes but he would never hurt anyone."

"That's good." He placed his hand over her head.

"Why did you ask a question like that?"

"Ohh I just wanted to know. Natsume has been acting strange all of a sudden. I Think he has a crush on you."

Mikan jumped up at surprise.

"ME???"

"Don't you ever notice the way he looks at you and the way his face turns fire hydrant red every time you get close to him?"

"He does not." Mikan protested.

"Well everyone else can see it."

"I thought that's the way he is."

"It is, but you're the one who brought it out of him."

Not discussing further of the subject, they walked towards Hotaru's dorm. Reaching it in no time. It was getting really late and Mikan decided to just sleep over. When she finally

knocked on her door, Tsubasa had already went to his dorm to sleep. But no one answered. Mikan was alone in the empty hall.

"Hotaru? It's Mikan. Can i come in?" Yelling from the outside of the door.

She finally noticed the piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up. It read:

'Mikan,

I'm very bussy and would not like to be disturbed. I'm working on a new invention. It's called a BoomerKick. Not sure what it does yet but i know it will be very useful in the future. Take care Mikan. Don't make me hit you again with my Baka Gun.

Hotaru'

Mikan yawned and rolled to the ground. "I'm tired. Hotaru should be done pretty soon. I'll just wait for her here."

She sat down with her knees up and closed her eyes quietly. Then she thought of what Tsubasa had told her.

'I think Natsume has a crush on you.'

It played over and over in her head. She shut her eyes tighter. But the phrase wouldn't go away.

'Don't you notice the way he turns fire hydrant red every time you get close to him?'

No. She didn't notice. She's only 11 anyway. Why would she notice stuff like this?

Suddenly'

Natsume passed by.

He was going to Ruka's dorm. (Sorry. I'm not sure if Ruka and Natsume share the same dorm or not.)

He stopped. Slowly backing up and staring at Mikan's structure. Her eyes weren't happy at all. They were sad and tired looking.

"Yo, gurlie." He said lifting one of her arms in the air.

He knew she was fully asleep.

He stood back up to his normal height and thought of something. Then he smiled.

He leaned in. Getting closer and closer. Putting one finger near her hair and then ~BOOM~

Mikan woke up smelling something burning. Then she noticed it was her!

"Eh...? eh...eh..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

She got up and started running in little circles.

"Get it off me!! Get it off me!!"

~SPLASH~

"Stop screaming dumb girl."

She looked up to see who it was. And in fact she only knew one person to call her mean names like those.

"Natsume! I should on known it was you!" She screamed while dripping wet.

He didn't answer her. She waited but no answer.

Finally Mikan broke the silence and marched toward the mighty Natsume.

"This is the last straw." Her eyes were angry and her fist drew to her mouth.

"What? Wanna fight?"

Mikan became more angrier.

"I never want to see you again! You're too much and very hard to deal with! I thought you were more nicer than that but i thought wrong. Tsubasa said that you-"

Natsume acted without thinking. He sweeped one hand behind her back and pressed her against his chest. His hand went around the arm her fist made and suddenly they were face

to face. Seconds later he leaned over too kiss her cold lips.

She didn't move an inch. Her eyes were wide open but her body was still as a stone.

He pulled away. His bangs dropped over his eyes and didn't look up at the reaction on Mikan's face.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **


End file.
